Until We Meet Again
by DecaTilde
Summary: Based on Villains' Bad Girl's Family Guy universe, and adapted from FG1208 - "Christmas Guy", this is the third and final part of a reboot. When the Christmas Carnival at the Mall is cancelled, Barbara, Vinny and the puppies find a way to bring it back. Meanwhile, Stewie and Barbara make a plan to get the one and only thing they want for Christmas, and a miracle happens.
1. A Trip to the Mall

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: Hey, LDEJRuff here. This is the third and final part of the "Goodbye, Brian" saga reboot. Brian4Life wanted Villains' Bad Girl to take down her _Family Guy_ fanfic, "My Sacrifice", and replace it with her adaptation of FG1208 - "Christmas Guy" (which _this_ fanfic is), since she discontinued it before I adopted it, saying that it was getting too scary and too cliché, but she refused to take it down and has grown tired of writing _Family Guy_ fanfics. I'm sure that once she reads this one, she can change her mind and get back to writing them if she wants to, starting with a sequel to this one.

* * *

For Brian4Life

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Trip to the Mall

* * *

Many months have passed since Barbara's puppies finally accepted Vinny, their uncle (since he was their late father, Brian's little brother), as a member of the Griffin family. Their birthday and Christmas were coming up, since it was on the same day, and it was getting pretty close. Anyway, one snowy day in December, the Griffins were watching _Home Alone with Competent Robbers_ when Lois came in, ready to go to the Mall.

"Come on, everybody, let's go to the mall," she informed everyone. "It's time for the Christmas Carnival. It's Stewie's first Christmas."

With that, she picked up the baby in question. "Again?" he asked.

"I love the Christmas Carnival!" Chris shouted in excitement, little knowing his nose was bleeding.

"Chris, calm down," Lois said. "You're giving yourself a nosebleed."

"You know," Peter began, "the best thing about the Quahog Mall is finding fake reasons to turn around and look at passing teenage girls."

 **Cutaway:** We see Peter and Lois at the Mall, walking.

"Hey, Lois," Peter adressed, "Where'd you say you wanted to go?"

"Marshall's," Lois answered as a teenage girl passed by.

"Oh, really?" Peter replied. Pointing rather at the girl, he continued, "'Cause didn't we pass Marshall's down there?"

Connie D'omicco passed by them.

"No, no wait, the Marshall's is down _there_ ," Peter continued, looking at Connie. Suddenly, other teenage girls passed by, and Peter started looking at them. "No, that's the Ross Dress for Less, the Marshall's is down _here_ , unless this is one of them two-Marshall's malls."

"Peter, I know what you're doing," Lois replied, aware. "Knock it off."

"Dammit, she's young, but I don't care."

* * *

The Griffins have arrived at the mall. As soon as they got in, Vinny started to admire the elf costume Stewie was wearing.

"Hey, nice outfit," he said. "Fancy pair of shoes, too."

"Do you only use adjectives sarcastically?" Stewie asked.

"Great question, smart guy," Vinny replied.

When Stewie bumped into Chris, who, like the rest of the family, stopped short, Vinny stopped, too. They had noticed that the halls in the mall haven't been decked.

"What the hell?" Peter asked. "Where's all the decorations? And the big Christmas tree? Oh, look, there's Santa."

"Peter, no," Lois said, trying to stop him. "That's a Hells Angel."

Peter didn't listen as he sat on the Hells Angel's lap.

"What do you want?" the bum asked.

"Meth," Peter answered.

"Okay."

Meg talked some sense into her father. "There's no Christmas Carnival, Dad."

"You seem to know a lot about this, Meg," Peter replied sarcastically. "What did you do?"

"No Christmas Carnival?" Stewie repeated. Clenching his fists, he continued, "Oh, whoever's responsible for this shall suffer my eternal wrath!"

"Stewie," Barbara began, "I don't think now's a good time to plan revenge."

"Leave me alone, Barbara," Stewie replied, crossing his arms. "Why don't you take the puppies to the arcade?"

Vinny chuckled. "Who's _this_ guy?" he began, getting Stewie's attention. "Tough don't sell in curly-toed shoes."

"Should I send _you_ to Macy's and bother the cologne salesman?"

 **Cutaway:** We see Vinny near the cologne counter at the Macy's store, talking to the salesman.

"I want something I can wear on the street that a broad can smell on a fire escape," he requested.

Back to the family. Contrary to what Stewie said to them, Barbara and the puppies didn't go to the arcade, and Vinny didn't go to Macy's.

"There just doesn't seem to be a Carnival this year," Lois addressed. "There's no reason to panic," she assured, shrugging.

"Your mother's right," Peter agreed. "Let's not panic. Let's go insane!" With that, he picked up a man store out of insanity.

"Peter, put down that man store," Lois said. "There's gotta be an explanation for this. Let's ask that security guard who has everything on his belt except a gun."

She approached the guard, with Stewie in hand.

"E-Excuse me, sir?"

"It's 'officer," the guard corrected.

"No, it's not, it's barely 'sir'," Lois corrected back.

"Yeah, I know," the guard sighed.

"Where is the Christmas Carnival?" Chris asked.

The guard answered, "Canceled. I don't know why. I'm just a small cog in this operation."

"You hear that, Dad?" Chris said. "You're not the only one around here with a small cog."

"I told you that in confidence, Chris," Peter and Lois said at the same time before looking at each other in confusion.

"Daddy, where's Santa?" Stewie asked his father. "Was he killed by Muslims?"

"Oh, my God, poor Stewie," Lois said, worried. "He's so disappointed."

"Of course he is, Lois," Peter agreed. "I feel the same way. How come every time I'm feelin' happy, somebody's gotta come along and ruin it?"

 **Cutaway:** We are at a cafe, where Peter was sitting at a table and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you enjoying your coffee, sir?" a waiter asked Peter, coming in.

"Yeah, it's very smooth," Peter answered, "good flavor."

"What if we told you that we secretly replaced your coffee with Folgers Crystals?" the waiter hinted, confusing Peter. "Wouldn't you feel like a dumbass, 'cause of how you just raved about it just now, you stupid son of a bitch? You're a pathetic piece of shit, you know that?" Peter started feeling hurt. "Nah, we're just joking," the waiter continued, calming down. "It's our normal coffee. But your car's being towed."

Back to the Mall. The puppies began to whimper.

"Oh," Barbara moaned. "Poor Briana. Poor Ollie. Poor Jenny. Poor Marcus. They're pretty disappointed."

"Don't worry, Barbs," Vinny assured. "I'll find some answers, and maybe a way to make your puppies happy along the way."

"Thanks, Vin," Barbara replied, hugging him.

"See you tomorrow," Vinny said, letting go. "Bye, kids," he waved to his nieces and nephews. "You do what your mother says and stay out of trouble. I'll be back."

"Bye-bye, Uncle Vinny," Briana waved back as he walked away. "See you soon, and be careful."

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing," Barbara worried. "Uncle Vinny and I haven't been _this_ disappointed since Peter was lied to in the kitchen on his way to work last September."

 **Cutaway:** We're in the kitchen at the Griffin house, where most of the family were sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Well, I'm off to work," Peter addressed the family, wearing his blazer and ready for work. "Bye, guys! Love you!"

Lois, Chris and Stewie spoke at the same time.

"Bye, love you," Lois waved.

"Love you, too," Chris replied.

"Love you, Pop," Stewie said.

After Peter went out the door, Lois, Meg, Chris and Stewie started laughing hysterically.

"He bought it!" Chris shouted.

"What an idiot!" Stewie agreed.

"I hate him so much, I'm shaken!" Lois replied.

Throughout all this, both Barbara and Vinny looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

Author's note: This cutaway is based on the "being lied to before" cutaway from FG1207 - "In Harmony's Way".


	2. Finding Answers

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Finding Answers

* * *

The next day, while the Griffins were having breakfast, and Stewie looked rather unhappy, Vinny came home with a rather-disappointing look on his face.

"Any luck, Uncle V?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing yet, Marcus," Vinny answered regrettably, shrugging. "Perhaps I'll try again, maybe with a little help, but not today, seeing is how I have some other things to take care of."

"What is it that you do, Uncle Vinny?" Briana asked.

"I'd rather not say in front of you kids," Vinny answered. "It's pretty much complicated."

 **Cutaway:** We see Vinny outside, smoking a cigar while talking on his cellular phone.

"Chuck," he began, "are you sure you want it done soon? I've already gone through the loss of my owner, and I've been adopted by a family after one of their dogs died. Really? You want it done?" He then sighed. "Well, all right. Tell Ma I said hi." With that he hung up the phone and looked behind himself with a worried look on his face. "Well, I'd rather not disappoint the family, not even my sister in-law _or_ the puppies."

Back to the kitchen.

"Plus, I even had Bruce fit me for a suit."

 **Cutaway:** We see Vinny and Bruce in a dressing room, with the gay human holding a ruler and running it around Vinny's waist.

"Okay, Mr. Vinny," Bruce said, "I'd say you're qualified for a good nineteen inches around the waist."

"Grazie, Bruce," Vinny thanked.

"Now let's check the height and width of the sleeves."

With that, Bruce ran the ruler to check the widths and heights on Vinny's arms, his legs, and even under his belly, which caused Vinny's legs to stretch while the belly raised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Vinny said, handing a back-up signal. "Watch it there."

* * *

Author's note: This is based on the dual action Vinny shares with Bruce in the mobile game _Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff_.

* * *

Later that night, while Peter and Lois were in bed, they were getting really worried about Stewie.

"Boy," Lois sighed, "Stewie was really upset about the Christmas Carnival being canceled. He's been acting out all day."

 **Cutaway:** We're back in the kitchen. It was in the afternoon, and Stewie was putting something inside the salt shaker. He put it down and had an innocent look on his face. When Meg picked up the shaker, a snake popped out and bit her in the neck, causing her to swell up.

Back to the bedroom.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be over it in no time," Peter assured. "Besides, how much trouble can he cause? He's a baby."

 **Cutaway:** Stewie opened his bedroom window and prepared his revolver at the Swansons' hot tub, where Joe was relaxing. He shot at the floatie supporting Joe's left arm.

"Hey, what the hell?" Joe said as his left arm sank.

Stewie then shot the floatie supporting Joe's right leg.

"What's happening?!" Joe shouted, trying to swim. "Who's doing this?! Stop! I can't swim without these things!"

Stewie cocked his gun. "Then maybe you shouldn't have built a hot tub, Joseph," he whispered before shooting the floatie supporting Joe's right arm.

"Bonnie!" Joe called. "Bonnie, help!"

Stewie once again cocked his gun. "She wants this to happen, Joe," he whispered. "Look at her." Upon this, Bonnie just looked at Joe with her eyelids lowered. "Anyone wearing a nightgown at two in the afternoon is not a happy person. The best use of your time now is to release yourself into Death's warm embrace."

Joe was still trying to swim with only his left leg floating, until both his arms sank. "I'm ready to go," he said, about to accept his fate.

Stewie was ready to shoot the last floatie before he was shot in the arm. He yelped in pain and held his arm, dropping the gun. "Who did that?" he asked, looking around.

The answer, Susie Swanson, glared at Stewie with a gun in _her_ hand. She had just saved her dad. _"Not on my watch, pal," _ she thought, still using her Patrick Stewart voice.

* * *

The next day, as the Griffins were watching _Miracle on 134th Street_ , Vinny had just come home with Jenny and Marcus.

"So," Barbara began, noticing them come in, "did you and Uncle Vinny find out who cancelled the Carnival?"

"You bet we did, Mom," Jenny answered.

"Well, who did it?" Ollie asked.

Vinny replied, "Turns out I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows _another_ guy, who knows a _girl,_ which is weird because they don't usually know nothing, who says the Carnival was canceled by the mall's owner: some guy named Carter Pewterschmidt."

"Oh, my God!" Lois responded, shocked.

"And I may need some time alone to find another guy workin' on findin' out who that is," Vinny continued.

"It's my father," Lois informed, as Barbara and the puppies' eyes widened.

"Oh!" Vinny shouted, surprised. "This is a twist I did not expect. Oh! Excuse me, I'm just gonna have to "Oh" this out until I'm not surprised anymore." With that, he exited the living room going "Oh! Oh! Oh!" every two-thirds of a second before eventually calming down.

"Lois' daddy?" Marcus repeated. "Why would _he_ cancel the Carnival?"

"I don't know, Marcus," Briana shrugged. "I guess we'll have to go to wherever he is and find out."

"Not without my say so, kids," Barbara replied. "We'll have to let Uncle Vinny drive us to his work place, because I worry about you kids."

"Well, okay, Mom," Marcus said. "I'll go check on Uncle Vinny to see if he's calmed down."

With that, he walked to the study where Vinny was.

"Hey, Uncle Vin," Marcus greeted, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Marcus," Vinny replied.

"Mom is thinking about going to take us all to see Carter," Marcus said. "That way, we can convince him to bring the Carnival back."

"I dunno, Marcus, it may not be that easy," Vinny shrugged. "I convinced Mayor West to repeal the drinking restriction law to age 50."

"Yeah," Marcus agreed. "Seeing is how you're a seven-year-old dog, and that's an equivalent of 49 in human years."

"You-you're a little know-it-all, ain't ya, Marcus?" Vinny noticed. "You seem to get that from your father's side, God rest his soul."

"Yeah, but I'm still getting over it," Marcus replied.

"Okay, we're going to Mr. Pewterschmidt's office first thing tomorrow morning," Vinny said. "I gotta wear some'n nice. It's a good thing I've been saving my classy outfit for such an occasion." With that, he walked away and came back a few seconds later wearing a maroon shirt, a brown coat and a pair of glasses.

"Uh, why are you wearing those clothes, Uncle Vinny?" Marcus asked. "You look like some sort of college professor with a degree for literature."

"Why, thank you, Marcus," Vinny replied, feeling complimented. "That was mighty nice of you."

* * *

Author's note: Vinny's mention about convincing Mayor West is a callback, or, in this case, a call-foward, to FG1414 - "Underage Peter", and I felt that his wearing that outfit earlier in the fanfic would be better for convincing Carter to bring the Carnival back than looking like just a regular dog.


	3. Convincing Carter

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Convincing Carter

* * *

The following morning, Vinny, still wearing his classy outfit, was getting ready to see Carter. Luckily, he wasn't alone. Barbara and the puppies followed him. Stewie, ready to cut some more havoc, quickly noticed them.

"Where you guys going?" he asked.

Vinny answered, "We're going to visit your Gramps. We're going to convince him to bring the Carnival back."

"Why bother?"

"Why are you so rebellious, Stewie?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, he's just a little upset that the Carnival's been canceled," Vinny answered. He continued to Stewie, "If successful, can you please knock it off with all of this revenge crap?"

"Maybe," Stewie answered, arms crossed.

* * *

In his office, Carter was busy writing a few bills. He then turned around and flipped off the window washer.

"Mr. Pewterschmidt," his secretary began through the intercom, "there are six anthropomorphic dogs here to see you."

"Anthropomorphic dogs?" Carter repeated, surprised.

"That's what I said," the secretary replied.

Carter then sighed. "Send them in," he said.

Said dogs came into the office.

"Who are you?" Carter asked, noticing Vinny. "You don't look so familiar."

"My name is Vinny Griffin," Vinny answered. "I'm your son-in-law, Peter's new dog. I'm also his late previous dog, Brian's younger brother, thus making me Barbara's brother-in-law."

"You sound like you're from New Jersey," Carter said. "Are you sure you're Brian's brother?"

"Yeah," Vinny chuckled. "The accent comes from my mother's genes."

"Why are you all here?" Carter asked.

"We're here to ask you to uncancel the Carnival, Mr. Pewterschmidt," Marcus requested.

"No way," Carter declined. "I hate Christmas. You know what it's like to be rich? Everyone expects an expensive present, and I get nothing."

"You know what, Mr. Pewterschmidt?" Vinny began. "Barbara, the pups and I are gonna help you find the Christmas spirit so you can bring the Carnival back."

"You're a weird pack, you know that?" Carter said.

* * *

Inside a hotel room, Barbara held a carton of eggnog next to Carter.

"Okay, Carter," Barbara began. "Everyone knows that people can drink frothy eggnog to get into the Christmas spirit."

Carter crossed his arms. "I don't like eggnog."

"Please, Carter," Barbara begged as she poured the nog into a glass. "You need to. You don't want to upset my puppies more than they already are, do you?"

"Dogs don't even know what it's like about Christmas," Carter replied. "Besides, I can't drink it."

"Please?" Barbara begged, handing him the glass.

Carter sighed. "All right." With that, he took a sip.

"Not just a sip, Carter," Barbara said. "You can take half a glass if you want to."

"You can't be serious," Carter replied.

Barbara then gave the puppy dog pout.

Carter sighed again and took a drink. "You know, this is kind of ridiculous, right?"

* * *

Back in the Griffin house, Carter and Vinny met in the hallway.

"You know, even though I did enjoy what we did so far, I still don't like Christmas," Carter remarked.

Vinny replied, "One of the nicest things to do at Christmas time is to write a letter from your younger relatives, even your grandkids." Vinny got out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Here," he said, handing Carter the paper. "This is a letter Peter wrote."

"'Peter had a great year,'" Carter read aloud, "'and is now starting quarterback for the Jacksonville Jaguars.' What?"

"Keep reading," Vinny ordered.

"'Chris refurbished a vintage motorcycle, and Stewie can slam-dunk a basketball from a standing start,'" Carter continued, still reading. "This is silly, Benny."

"Vinny," Vinny corrected. "Now read what it says about you."

Carter continued, still reading, "'Lois's father, Carter Pewterschmidt, bought a small stool for his balls.' Dammit, I'm not proud of that!"

"Well, at least you can put in some real facts," Vinny shrugged.

"This isn't working," Carter replied. "I'm not getting the holiday spirit, so you can stop trying."

"But Carter, think about your grandson, Stewie," Vinny said. "He's upset that the Carnival's been cancelled."

"I think we're gonna leave it at that, Vinny," Carter said. "No Christmas Carnival."

"You ain't a Jew, are you?" Vinny asked.

"What do you mean?" Carter replied.

"Well," Vinny began, "your daughter, Lois said that you're married to a Jewish woman, so I guess that makes _you_ a Jew, too."

"Is that how this is coming off?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what people are saying, kinda."

"People think I'm Jewish?"

* * *

With that, Carter then changed his mind and decided to bring the Carnival back after all. Inside the Mall, the Griffins were in line for Stewie to see Santa, while the dogs celebrated their victory at the Starbucks with cups of coffee. Vinny was back to wearing just his black collar.

"Well, we did it," Barbara said. "We convinced Carter to bring the Christmas Carnival back."

"And we couldn't have done it without you, Uncle Vinny," Marcus added.

Vinny chuckled. "Thanks, guys." Just then, he noticed that something wasn't right. "Hey, what's wrong with Stews? He's about to meet the big guy himself, and he looks like a piece of spaghetti on the street."

Barbara looked behind herself and saw that Stewie was in deep depression.

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "I think you're right. He's got everything he's ever wanted, and he's still unhappy. Could it be that...?"

"Oh, Stewie, you're next," Lois said, bringing her infant son to the Mall Santa's lap. It was now time.

"Ho, ho, ho," the Mall Santa began. "Mall Santa is brought to you in part this season by Chipotle. Between good and garbage, it's Chipotle. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, what do I want for Christmas?" Stewie asked himself. "What _do_ I want for Christmas?"

Stewie looked around him, seeing the remote flyer planes on display, some toys being rung up at the toy store cashier, his father being pushed by a couple teenagers, who then tossed his hat back and forth, then at the game store, and the gift-wrapping department. All of this seemed to be a bit too much for Stewie until he finally looked at his family, and an empty spot. Finally, he turned to the Mall Santa.

"You know what I want for Christmas?" he asked. "I want my friend back."

"Your friend?" the Mall Santa repeated.

"Yes," Stewie replied. "My _best_ friend. My dog, Brian. He's dead. It's our first Christmas without him and no one's even mentioned his name."

The dogs looked at each other sadly after what Stewie just said.

"I don't care about this stupid Carnival or Christmas," Stewie continued. "I don't care about anything except Brian. I want Brian." With that, he shed tears of grief.

"You want me to put a dead dog under your tree?" the Mall Santa asked, confused.

"Yes," Stewie answered, still sniffling. "And, uh, I-I'd like a bike, too."

On that, Stewie saw that two parents had bought their son a bike. The rest of the human family members were sad about what their youngest member said.

"You know, now that he mentions it," Barbara began, getting the other dogs' attention, "I kinda want him back, too."

"I thought you got over his loss," Vinny replied.

"Yeah," the puppies agreed.

"I know," Barbara replied, "but I still miss him."


	4. Cheering Stewie Up

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Cheering Stewie Up

* * *

Later that night, Stewie was watching _A Year Without a Santa Claus or Sex_ on the living room couch, but he was still sad.

"Hey, Stewie."

Marcus' words got his attention.

"Oh, hey, Marcus," Stewie greeted. "What brings _you_ here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Marcus replied.

Stewie sighed. "Okay, I guess."

"Oh, Stewie," Marcus said, hopping onto the couch. "I know how sad you are knowing that Dad's gone. I miss him, too. But at least the puppies and I are pulling ourselves together now."

"I know," Stewie replied. "But it _is_ tough for me that he's gone, especially around the Holidays."

"Marcus," Vinny said, coming in, getting the puppy's attention. He was now wearing Brian's collar in place of his own. "It's bedtime."

"Okay, Uncle Vinny," Marcus replied. Turning to Stewie, he continued, "Good night, Stewie. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Marcus," Stewie replied, as Marcus hopped off the couch, walking to the attic.

"Hey, Stewie," Vinny greeted.

"Hey, Vin," Stewie greeted back before noticing. "Hey, why are you wearing Brian's collar?"

"Barbs gave it to me," Vinny replied, holding the now-polished tag. "Even though the leather's a little ravaged, she thought of it as an early Christmas gift for me to have. Speaking of which, I got one for _you_."

"Really?" Stewie said, eyes widened. "You want me to open a present before Christmas? I can't do _that_ , Mom will get mad."

"What your Ma don't know won't hurt her," Vinny replied. "Turn that frown upside-down." With that, he gave Stewie a box.

Stewie opened the box, and was shocked to find a severed foot in it.

"What the hell?" Stewie gasped. "There's a foot in this box!"

"That was supposed to go to somebody else," Vinny realized. "I'm very sorry."

 **Cutaway:** We see a group of mobsters in an Italian restaurant, with the underboss presenting his group with a present.

"Well, my friends," the underboss began, "I think Johnny "The Foot" Giatelli is dead."

He opened the box only to discover that there's a toy train in there.

"Oh, no," the underboss continued. "They killed Frankie "Choo-Choo" Chinelli instead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," one of the mobsters halted. "You sure that's what this means? Could be they killed Davey "The Box" Frateli."

The rest oohed.

"Hold on," another mobster said, "it could also be they killed Jimmy "Tissue Paper" Scungili."

"I just saw Jimmy yesterday at my kid's christening," the third mobster replied.

"So maybe it _wasn't_ Jimmy," the first mobster agreed. "Maybe this means they killed Anthony "The Air Around the Box" Minetti," he continued while picking the box up before he got shot in the head.

"Oh, no!" the second mobster shouted. "They killed Sal "Holding The Box That We Can't Figure Out What The Box Means" Casella!"

Back to the living room. Vinny handed Stewie another box, only this one was thin.

"Here. I got you this, too."

Stewie opened it and saw that it was... "A bowling shirt?"

"You can wear it anywhere," Vinny replied. "To the beach, a wedding on the beach, beach graduation, beach funeral, business conference which could be at a beach, a stroll through the park, should that park be adjacent to a beach."

"Thanks," Stewie said, unimpressed.

"What, you don't like it?" Vinny asked. "How's about we go to the mall and pick out something you _do_ like? Barbs and I are talking about going there tomorrow to find some birthday presents for the puppies, since they were born on Christmas."

"Well," Stewie began, "I suppose I _could_ browse the toy store. Possibly pick up a new action figure."

"That's the spirit," Vinny replied. "We'll head on back to the mall first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Stewie agreed. "It's a good thing the Carnival lasts for the next few days."


	5. Barbara's Idea

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Barbara's Idea

* * *

The following morning, after the Griffin family had breakfast, Vinny and Barbara took Stewie to the toy store in the mall, so he could find a toy to his interest. The dogs were there to find some birthday presents for the puppies.

"OK, Stewie," Vinny began, "Barbara and I are going to decide what to give to the puppies."

"While doing so," Barbara added, "you can find anything you want, and you can get back to us."

"I don't know, guys," Stewie replied. "I hate the toy store this close to Christmas. It's always getting picked clean."

"Well," Barbara began, "see what you can find, anyway."

"Okay," Stewie replied.

And with that, Stewie walked by himself to find a toy, while Barbara and Vinny walked to a section.

"So, Vin," Barbara began, "What should we find for the kids?"

"There's plenty of good stuff here," Vinny replied while looking around. "Look at this," he continued, noticing something. "Heavy bronze sheep bookends. What kid wouldn't want to play with these?" He started acting out a scene with said bookends while Barbara watch. "'Bah. What are _you_ looking at?' 'Not much. _That's_ what I'm looking at.' 'You wanna have a go?' 'I'd watch what I say with that other sheep right behind you.'" He turned one of the bookends before knocking it down with the other one. Barbara's eyes widened. "I played this when _I_ was a puppy. Course, I had to do it with ash trays, but I think the sheep is better."

"Well," Barbara replied, "I think these bookends will be perfect for Marcus, since he's into reading."

"Vinny! Barbara!"

Stewie's voice got the two dogs' attention. They put the bookends down and walked into that direction. Stewie saw a young boy about his size.

"What's up, Stewie?" Vinny asked.

"Look," Stewie replied, pointing to said boy. "That stocking cap. That backpack. They're both mine." It was when he realized something. "Of course, it's me from the past."

The past Stewie was indeed wearing a stocking cap. However, he also wore a pair of gray overalls and a brown coat, and he had just picked up a _Jolly Farm Revue_ toy set.

"I don't understand," Vinny shrugged.

" _I_ do," Barbara replied. "Several months ago, on the night before Brian died, Stewie said that he time-traveled ahead to Christmas so he wouldn't wait all year for the new toys to come out. But he said so while destroying his time machine, so he did it on the week before."

"I still don't get it," Vinny said, again shrugging.

"Now, if I recall from our journey through Nazi Germany," Barbara said, finger under her chin, "Stewie kept the time machine return pad inside his backpack."

"That's right, Barbara," Stewie said as his past self took the set to the cashier. "And I must get my hands on it, so I need Vinny to have that Stewie to take off his backpack."

"You're going to steal it from behind his back?" Barbara asked, wide-eyed. "That's against the rule, 'Thou shalt not steal'."

"Well, do you have a better suggestion?" Stewie asked.

"You should talk to him yourself and ask him for you to borrow the return pad."

"Are _you_ thinking what _I'm_ thinking?"

Barbara nodded.

* * *

While the past Stewie was done paying for the set, he was tapped on the shoulder by his present-time counterpart.

"What?" the past Stewie gasped in surprise. "You're not me from this timeline, are you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Stewie answered. "I'm here to prevent an unthinkable event that broke my heart from happening."

"Really? What happened that broke your heart?"

"Trust me, you'll see sometime after you return to your present."

"Wait, how did you know I time traveled ahead?"

"I quickly remembered. But that's not important. What is important is that I must borrow your return pad to prevent this heart-breaking event from happening."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," the past Stewie demanded.

"I... I just can't," Stewie shook his head.

"Then, I can't give you the return pad."

"Uh-oh," Barbara whispered, hiding behind a kiosk with Vinny. "My idea's not working. I guess it's time to go ahead to Plan B."

Vinny nodded in agreement before the two dogs showed themselves to the past Stewie, surprising him.

"Barbara? And some dog I haven't met?"

Upon the past Stewie's words, Stewie turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stewie shrugged. "I thought you were going to be out of sight."

"We saw that the idea wasn't going well," Barbara replied, "so we decided to let him know about Brian's death."

"What?" the past Stewie gasped. "Brian died?"

"Yeah," Barbara replied, regrettably.

"And this dog's your...?"

"Brother-in-law," Vinny interrupted.

"And that makes _you_...?"

"Brian's younger brother."

"Brian didn't mention having _you_ for a brother."

"Well, now you know."

"Sorry for spoiling everything," Barbara apologized to the past Stewie. "Just don't tell Brian everything about his death."

"So, that's the unthinkable event you were talking about?" the past Stewie asked Stewie.

"Yeah," Stewie answered before turning his attention to the dogs. "Nice going, guys."

"It's all right," the past Stewie assured. "I won't tell him anything. But while you're in the past, remind me to bring the return pad to where it came from." With that, the past Stewie handed Stewie the return pad. "I'll be waiting for it."

"Thank you, past Stewie," Stewie thanked. "Okay," he continued, to the dogs, "let's go."

Stewie, Barbara and Vinny then ran to the Employees Only section, leaving the past Stewie to wait, tapping his foot.

"I just hope Brian doesn't end up like how my evil half-brother died," the past Stewie whispered, thinking about Bertram.

 **Cutaway:** The baby in question crossed his arms.

"Inconceivable," Bertram said, quoting the character Vizini, from _The Princess Bride_.

* * *

Author's note: Both Bertram and Vizini are played by Wallace Shawn.


	6. All I Ask of You

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - All I Ask of You

* * *

At the Employees Only section of the toy store, Stewie was busy setting up the coordinates on the return pad with Barbara and Vinny watching.

"Sorry we had to reveal everything to the past Stewie, Stewie," Barbara said.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "Nobody said it had to be easy."

"It's fine, guys," Stewie assured. "Besides, it was Barbara's idea, anyway. Now, all I have to do is set the coordinates to the moment before Brian was killed and I can save him."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny replied. "Scott Bakula and all that."

"Yes, Vinny, Scott Bakula," Stewie agreed.

"Wait, Stewie," Barbara halted. "Let _me_ save Brian."

" _You_ want to save Brian?" Stewie asked.

"Yeah," Barbara answered. "Brian saved me before. Now _I_ want to save _him_."

"You do realize," Vinny began, "that if you save Brian, the Griffins will have never gotten another dog, you will have never known about your brother-in-law, and the puppies will never have known about their uncle."

"I know, Vin," Barbara began, as a song began to play in the background. "But I at least have to let him know about the unborn second litter."

Afterwhich, she began to sing in tune to "All I Ask of You" from _Phantom of the Opera_.

 _"Brian was my savior._

 _Brian was my love._

 _I kept his love inside me._

 _He was always there to guide me._

 _But now, he's gone forever,_

 _and soon, I'll give him back,_

 _his life, in which we gave him,_

 _for it's my time to save him."_

Vinny began to sing as he walked toward Barbara.

 _"Barbara, do your best_

 _to save my brother._

 _While there, will you still say hi for me?"_

Barbara continued to sing with her next verse.

 _"Yes, I promise, Vinny,_

 _like no other._

 _Anywhere I go, I'll do for you."_

Vinny sang next.

 _"Save him, that's all I ask of you."_

With that, both dogs gave each other a heart-warming hug; which would be the last they would give each other, as a bridge played in the background. Stewie shed tears of joy upon seeing this.

"This would make a good rendition of a musical number."

Barbara and Vinny then sang together.

 _"Anywhere we are, I'll think of you._

 _That's all I'll always ask of you."_

"You were the best sister-in-law I ever had," Vinny whispered. "Goodbye, Barbara, and thank you."

"No, Vinny," Barbara whispered back, also shedding tears of joy. "Thank _you_ , for taking care of the family for Brian."

Vinny chuckled in gesture before he let go of Barbara. Stewie then set up the return pad for Barbara to get on. She waved a tearful goodbye to both Stewie and Vinny, who waved back at her, before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Outside the Griffin house, right before Brian died, the dog in question, the first litter, and Stewie were ready for their street hockey game.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began as they were on their way to the street. "Here's how it's going to work. Briana and Olie are going to be on your team. Jenny and Marcus are going to be on mine. But remember, I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the six were on the road.

"God," Brian said, taking in the fresh air, "look at this day, huh? You know, it's best to play with my kids while Barbara is inside reading. But usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you working on one of your machines. But here we all are, enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, wait, I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for, for this _other_ thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

With that, Stewie started to go back inside while the puppies watched their dad put together the net. As Stewie was about to go back inside, he heard the screeching of tires. Justin Bieber's car was caressing toward an unsuspecting Brian. The puppies all feared the worse.

 _"Oh, no,"_ Stewie thought in fear. _"This must be when Brian will die."_ He then called to Brian aloud. "Brian, look out!"

This got the dog's attention. Before the car could hit him, Barbara, who appeared out of nowhere, leaped, pushing him out of the way just in time, leaving only the hockey sticks and net to be run over, and both dogs landed on the sidewalk. Brian opened his eyes. He had just been saved.

"B-Barbara?"

"You're alive, my love!" Barbara shouted, gleefully, before giving him a hug.

"What?" Brian replied. "Of course, I'm alive. What the hell are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside reading?"

"Wait, Brian, it's okay," Stewie assured, coming in. "This Barbara is from the future, and she just saved your life."

"From the future?" Brian repeated. "What are you talking about? We both saw you destroy your time machine."

"Yes," Stewie began, "but luckily, she and your brother found me while I was at the toy store on Christmas, and they borrowed my return pad so she can save you."

"My brother?" Brian repeated. "Which one?"

"Oh, that's right, I don't know what his name is."

"Vinny," Barbara answered.

Brian chuckled. "That silly little brother of mine."

"By the way, Brian," Barbara began, "your life's not the _only_ life I saved," Barbara added. "I also saved the lives of two others."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

Barbara then whispered into Brian's ear, and the now-saved dog's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean...?"

Barbara nodded.

"Oh, wow," Brian whispered, happy. "This is incredible."

"Okay, Stewie," Barbara began to the baby in question as the puppies rushed to their parents. "You can send the return pad back now."

"Aren't you going back to your present, Barbara?" Stewie asked.

"No," Barbara answered. "I think my work there is done."

"Well," Stewie began, walking to the pad, which was sitting next to Cleveland's old house, "okay, if you say so."

With that, Stewie pressed the button on the pad before it disappeared...

* * *

...and reappeared inside the past Stewie's backpack. The past Stewie took notice when the light shone inside his backpack.

"I hope they succeeded," the past Stewie said. "I would hate to lose Brian." With that he got the pad out and activated it so he could go home. "Thank you, guys."

Stewie and Vinny watched as the past Stewie disappeared.

"Well, I think Barbara's work is done," Stewie said. "I think Brian's life has been saved. If she _did_ succeed, this timeline, along with her and the two of us, will cease to exist."

"Huh," Vinny replied as he and Stewie began to fade away. "I think you're right. Well, it's been nice knowing you, Stewie."

"The feeling's mutual, Vinny," Stewie agreed.

The screen split to show that Barbara, on the day her mate was supposed to die, began to fade away, too.

"Barbara, what's happening to you?" Brian asked as he noticed her begin to fade.

"I think her timeline's being erased," the Stewie of that timeline answered. "The timeline where you die no longer exists."

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "Well, it's been good while it lasted. And by the way, Brian, Vinny said hi."

"Thanks, Barbara," Brian replied as he began to shed tears of joy. "I'll give him my regards."

"Thanks, Brian," Barbara chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

On their side of the screen, the present-timeline Stewie and Vinny began to hug each other.

"Georgette," Vinny began, as he raised a hand, "we're coming home!"

"Who the hell is Georgette?" that Stewie asked.

"I _always_ wanted to say that," Vinny replied before he, the present Stewie, and Barbara on her side of the screen, faded out of existence.

The puppies wept as their future mother faded away.

"It's okay, kids," Brian assured. "She did the right thing. And, by the way, Marcus, just like I'm your Uncle Vinny's older brother, _you're_ going to be an older brother, too."

"What are you talking ab...?" Marcus began before he realized something. "You mean, Mom's having another puppy?"

"Yes," Brian answered. "That's exactly what it means."

"What's going on out here?" Barbara asked, coming outside. "Who were you all talking to out here?"

The group turned their attention to Barbara.

"A pretty awesome gal," Brian said, sharing a very happy look with Barbara before hugging her. "I can't wait to meet them."

"You..." Barbara began. "You know about the second litter?"

"Yes," Brian nodded, "and I'm very happy for you."


	7. A Letter and a Normal Christmas

_Until We Meet Again_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - A Letter and a Normal Christmas

* * *

A few months have passed since then, and it was Christmas Day. Anyway, we are now at an apartment building.

"Well, Vinny, Merry Christmas," said an old Italian-accented voice.

Inside a tiny apartment was Vinny and his owner, Leo, who did not die in a yoga accident. The two were sitting by a Christmas tree, and there were only a few presents under it.

"I know it isn't much, but at least we're still going to have a great Christmas," Leo, the owner of the voice, continued.

"Yeah," Vinny chuckled. "It's a good thing I'm wearing my collar inside the apartment for this special occasion. I only wish I can see Ma again this year."

As he was searching under the tree for a present, Vinny noticed a white envelope. Written on the envelope were these words: "To Vinny".

"Huh, I got a letter," Vinny continued, "but it don't say who it's from."

"Why don't you open it?" Leo requested.

Vinny did so. Clipped to the letter was a photo.

 _"Dear Vinny,_

 _It's been a long time since we've last seen or spoke to each other. I hope you and your owner are doing okay. Anyway, I've started a family with my mate, Barbara, and she recently conceived a second litter. That means the youngest puppy in the first litter, Marcus, is now a big brother to this litter, just like I am to you._

 _Until we meet again, little brother. Merry Christmas._

 _Brian Griffin"_

Vinny chuckled, now knowing that he has a sister-in-law and some nieces and nephews. The photo was of Brian, Barbara and their first and second litters. He was glad that his big brother was thinking about him.

"Thanks, Brian," he whispered, looking out the window. "Merry Christmas to _you_ , too."

* * *

In the living room of the Griffin house, as things were back to normal, the family, with Brian this time, who had just become a father to his second litter with Barbara, was celebrating their first Christmas with said litter, and the first birthday of the first litter.

"Here you go, Marcus," Barbara said, handing her son a wrapped gift while holding the sleeping two-puppied second litter. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday."

Marcus unwrapped the gift and saw that inside the box was... "Bronze sheep bookends! Wow, thanks, Mom. These are just what I need to keep my books straight."

"I'm glad you like them," Barbara said, "just like your big brother and sisters like _their_ Christmas/birthday gifts."

The rest of the first litter indeed liked _their_ gifts, too, just like their mother implied. Briana got a doll, Ollie got a remote-controlled toy car, and Jenny got a _Jolly Farm Revue_ play set, like the one Stewie has.

Brian and Stewie were sitting under the tree when the dog handed the baby another gift.

"Here you go, Stewie," Brian said. "Merry Christmas."

Stewie opened it and saw that it was a picture frame. The photo was of Brian wearing a Santa hat and Stewie wearing his elf costume. Under the photo was a gold plate, with the words "Friends Forever" etched on it.

"Brian," Stewie began, admiring the frame, "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"But not as wonderful as the greatest gift Barbara gave me," Brian said.

"You mean the second litter?"

"No, it's that _other_ thing. I'll tell her about it sometime."

"Oh. Well, I _am_ glad to know that you have a little brother. Maybe I'll meet him in _this_ timeline."

"I'm sure you will, Stewie. I'm sure you will. And I hope Barbara will, too."

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Brian's been saved, the puppies know they have an uncle, the second litter was born healthy, and things are back to normal. Anyway, thank you all for reading this fanfic, and the reboot of Villains' Bad Girl's "Goodbye, Brian My Love" saga. Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the characters, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, and the unnamed second litter. Much material is from the anamatic version of, adapted from, and based on FG1208 - "Christmas Guy". The song "All I Ask of You" is from Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical version of _Phantom of the Opera_ (music written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics written by Charles Hart and Richard Stilgoe), but I wrote my own lyrics for Barbara and Vinny's farewell rendition in the fanfic.


End file.
